


Corte

by Cammia



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drama, Gangsters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Гангстерская шайка — все равно что семья. Но что если один из семьи оказывается предателем?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Гангстерское АУ.  
> 2\. Corte — в танго прерванное движение в любом направлении.  
> 3\. Для погружения в атмосферу танго рекомендую ролик: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=TKXLxeHj-Vw  
> 4\. И композиции: Astor Piazzolla "Libertango", Escala Palladio "Танго смерти".  
> 5\. А также скульптуру с выкладки ФБ-2013: http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190691694.htm?oam#more50 (ТРАФИК!)  
> 6\. Визуализации персонажей:  
> Марк - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/3/0/2730766/79435734.jpg  
> Эска - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/3/0/2730766/79435738.jpg  
> Аквила - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/3/0/2730766/79435922.jpg

— Эй, Красавчик, слышал, Чаки приударил за тобой? Смотри, скоро будем звать тебя красоткой.  
Парни у стойки расхохотались, но Марк ответил добродушной улыбкой.  
— Снизу-то в итоге оказался он. Так что вопрос, кто из нас красотка.  
Снова раздался хохот, на этот раз одобрительный.  
Из-за одного из столиков помахал рукой Джо, подзывая Марка.  
В заведении сегодня было людно: клиентов загоняли под крышу пятничная жажда приключений и собирающийся дождь. Марк подошел к столику Джо, с трудом разминувшись с яростно отплясывающей парочкой. Одна из девочек, работавших в заведении, с хохотом увернулась от своего кавалера и попыталась увлечь Марка на танцплощадку, но он покачал головой: нет настроения. Она, надув губки, вернулась к своему спутнику, который почтительно маячил подальше от хозяина заведения.  
Марк опустился за стол. После дневной стычки он чувствовал себя совершенно выжатым. Ныли сбитые костяшки пальцев: рукопашная давалась ему тяжело, с ножом он управлялся куда лучше. Но Чаки об этом помнил, и не дал ему времени вооружиться.  
— Слышал, тебя можно поздравить с победой?  
Марк вздрогнул: он и не заметил, как Эска подошел. Тот перегнулся через плечо Марка, поставил перед ним стакан виски.  
— Награда для победителя, — сказал Эска почти на ухо.  
Его близость подействовала на Марка как хорошая порция допинга: пульс участился, внизу живота потяжелело. Давешняя девочка на такой эффект не могла и рассчитывать.  
Он посмотрел на Джо, сидящего напротив за столом, но тот был увлечен, разглядывая новую девушку. Даже отодвинулся вместе со стулом, чтобы было лучше видно, как она танцует.  
— Чаки не такой уж хороший боец, — ответил Марк, чтобы хоть что-то сказать и заодно снять возникшее напряжение.  
— Но, к несчастью, он мстителен. Берегись, Красавчик.  
В устах Эски прозвище звучало как насмешка и попытка флирта одновременно. Марк отвернулся к сцене, на которой пела джазовая певица, чтобы скрыть разгоревшееся лицо и успокоиться. Но Эска добил его последней фразой:  
— Заходи вечером — отметим.  
Марк смотрел ему вслед, пока Эска, огибая столики, шел в барной стойке. Поговаривали, что Аргентинец был танцором, пока не подался в шайку. Танцевал он бесподобно, да и двигался так же ловко, как в танце. Во время драки это становилось преимуществом.  
Возле стойки он вдруг обернулся и посмотрел на Марка в упор. Тот вспыхнул, сообразив, что Эска прекрасно знал о его преувеличенном внимании. Разглядеть выражение лица с такого расстояния было затруднительно, но Марк остался в уверенности, что Аргентинец был рад снова его подловить.  
Он поднес стакан с виски ко рту, но чуть не расплескал, когда над его головой произнесли:  
— Слышал, тебя можно поздравить с победой?  
Джо суетливо вскочил со своего стула и почтительно подвинул его Аквиле. Старик тяжело опустился и помахал рукой, веля Джо отойти.  
Выглядел Аквила не лучшим образом, видимо, его снова мучили боли. Лет десять назад при полицейской облаве он схлопотал пулю в бедро, и с тех пор подволакивал при ходьбе ногу. В плохую погоду она сильно ныла и доставляла Аквиле немало неприятностей. Впрочем, это не помешало ему выглядеть, как всегда, безупречно. Он выделялся даже на фоне щеголеватых гангстеров: вместо напускного шика в нем чувствовалось природное достоинство, чуть ли не королевское.  
И хоть Марку было неприятно это признать, дядя смотрел на него, как король на провинившегося подданного.  
— Что-то ты не выглядишь радостным, — заметил он.  
— Я разочарован, Марк. Чаки мстительный человек и не последний босс Нижнего города. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вообще с ним не сталкивался.  
— Больше не буду, — честно пообещал Марк. — Просто он попытался прижать кое-кого из наших людей...  
— И ты не нашел ничего лучше, как устроить мордобой в центре Города?  
— Ну, начал-то он...  
Они помолчали, глядя на сцену. Певичку сменил небольшой оркестр, наигрывающий танго.  
Почти у самой сцены Марк увидел Эску, а рядом — незнакомого парня в лихо заломленной шляпе, на вид явно латиноса. Тот что-то нашептывал Аргентинцу. Марк присмотрелся, но незнакомца так и не узнал.  
Из-за этого он пропустил дядины слова, спохватился и попросил повторить.  
— Будь внимательнее, Марк, — мягко упрекнул дядя. — Я сказал, что сегодня вечером нас ждет Пьетро.  
Прочие мысли тут же вылетели у Марка из головы. Про Пьетро говорили, что Город — это его детская площадка, где он резвится, сталкивая между собой мелких боссов и управляя полицией. Марк видел этого человека лично только однажды, и тот поразил его своими габаритами. Пьетро был огромен, просто нездорово толст. Поговаривали, что его сердце вот-вот остановится из-за наросшего вокруг слоя жира, но тот разочаровывал злопыхателей, из года в год закатывая безобразно шумные вечеринки по поводу своего дня рождения. Аквила бывал на них, Марка раньше не приглашали.  
— Мы оба едем? — переспросил он осторожно.  
Аквила кивнул.  
— Мы. На твоем присутствии он настаивал особо.  
Вот это Марка насторожило.  
— Не думал, что он слышал обо мне.  
— Не слышал. Это я упомянул, что у меня есть племянник, способный и умный молодой человек. Правда, после сегодняшнего насчет умного я уже сомневаюсь.  
Он замолчал. Марк ждал продолжения, но дядя сосредоточенно раскуривал сигарету. Джо сунулся было с зажигалкой, но Аквила отогнал его жестом.  
— Ему нужен убийца? — осторожно поинтересовался Марк. Он не любил заниматься кровавыми делами и участвовал в этом всего раз, но с Пьетро не стоило ссориться. Если тот пожелает убрать претендента руками Марка, сопротивляться будет неразумно.  
— Нет. Ему нужен помощник. Кто-то, кому он может доверить управление Нижним Городом. Кто-то местный, кто хорошо знает район и имеет авторитет.  
— Но ты...  
— Я стар. А Пьетро надеется на долговременное сотрудничество, которое, как он намекнул, желательно скрепить родственными узами.  
Марк поморгал, соображая, чего от него хотят.  
— Брак? Ты хочешь, чтобы я женился на его дочери?  
О дочери Пьетро слышали все, но мало кто ее видел: сознавая, что это его слабое звено, Пьетро держал ее взаперти.  
— Я не хочу. Пьетро хочет.  
— Даже если так, он не может получить все, что пожелает.  
Аквила резко щелкнул зажигалкой, закрывая ее.  
— А я думаю, может.  
— Я не товар...  
— Марк! Мне самому это не нравится. Но ты должен понять: я налаживал связи с Пьетро два года, и теперь босс наконец-то согласился встретиться с нами. И если он сделает тебе предложение от лица девушки — соглашайся. Потому что другого такого шанса может и не быть.  
Аквила добавил более мягко:  
— По крайней мере, пообещай пойти со мной. А там посмотрим.  
Они помолчали. Оркестр закончил предыдущую мелодию и начал другую, медленную и тягучую. Скрипка, которую Марк любил слушать, сейчас раздражала: казалось, что музыкант водит смычком прямо по его нервам.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, Марк — заговорил Аквила медленно и тихо. — Сейчас в Нижнем городе слишком много группировок, мы раздираем его на части. Я давно предлагал остальным объединиться в синдикат, но каждый предпочитает быть сам за себя. Если за нашей спиной будет Пьетро, они сами предложат мировую.  
— И поэтому ты предложил боссу меня?  
— И поэтому я предложил ему преемника! Я не вечен, он тоже. И мы оба понимаем, что выбрать того, кто займет наше место, нужно сейчас. Если завтра его или меня сразит пуля, на наше имущество накинется стая падальщиков. Нужен человек, который этого не допустит.  
Марк слушал его и понимал, что Аквила прав. И что он согласится, не сможет отказать. Но легче от этого не стало, и он позволил себе шпильку:  
— Твой план по объединению больше годится для законников, чем для гангстеров.  
— Если не внести в этот хаос элемент порядка, он со временем поглотит все. И пожалуйста, не срывай зло на мне. То, что я предлагаю, — это гораздо больше, чем ты можешь получить, оставаясь хозяином маленького бара.  
Он поднялся.  
— Мне надо заглянуть еще в пару мест. Около восьми я пришлю за тобой Маурицио, не опаздывай. И еще: когда будем у Пьетро, отвечай на его вопросы быстро и честно. Тот проницателен, и одна-единственная недоговорка может все погубить.  
Он ушел, не дожидаясь ответа, оставив Марка одного.

***

Как и все в банде, первое, чему научился Марк, — это беспрекословно подчиняться боссу. И он готов был следовать этому закону, но внезапная постановка перед фактом все равно не радовала.  
Он подумал, что надо найти Эску. Воспользоваться его предложением и подняться наверх: тот жил над баром. Его маленькая комната показалась сейчас Марку уютнее любого другого места. А общество Эски — желаннее общества любого другого человека. Подняться бы наверх и остаться там до того времени, когда он будет официально продан Пьетро.  
Он потянулся к шляпе и поискал Эску глазами. И нашел почти сразу.  
Давешний латинос, держа его за руку, проталкивался на танцплощадку, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды и смешки. Публика даже расступалась, давая им место. Латинос церемонно подал Эске руку, тот помедлил, но приглашение принял.  
В тот момент, когда незнакомец по-хозяйски прижал к себе Эску, Марка кольнуло. Он никогда не думал об Аргентинце как о своем человеке, они и знакомы-то были не слишком близко, если это определение подходило для нерегулярных свиданий. И он сотни раз видел, как Аргентинец танцует — но с девушками. И принимал это спокойно.  
Но с мужчиной — это было совсем другое дело. Публика восприняла это как шутку, многие смеялись, но Марку все казалось очень серьезным.  
Он много раз слышал о том, что танго — это состязание страсти, но не придавал значения этим словам. Для него танец был чередой механически отработанных движений. Он танцевал и сам, но без огонька. Видел, как танцуют другие — ненамного лучше его самого. Только у Эски получалась именно та страсть, которая якобы должна быть в танце, — но в тоже время она не затрагивала партнершу. Марк был уверен, что лучше всего Эска танцевал бы один. До этого момента.  
Латинос вел. В нем сразу было видно опытного партнера, не хуже Аргентинца. Он уверенно перехватил руку Эски, положил ладонь ему на пояс и повел за собой, вовлекая в танец. Или в состязание, подумал Марк. В незнакомце была властность, которая ему совсем не понравилась. Словно танцем он утверждал свое право на Эску.  
А тот не спорил. Подчинился легко и безоговорочно.  
Они красиво смотрелись вместе: тяжелый крупный латинос, ловкий, несмотря на свои габариты, и Эска, ниже его ростом, грациозный и покорный.  
Оба улыбались, как бы вторя смеху зала, но Марку показалось, что он перехватил пару напряженных взглядов, которые они бросили друг на друга, и это вдруг показалось невыносимым.  
Он взял шляпу и вышел из бара, не дожидаясь окончания танца.

***

К девяти часам он успел ополовинить бутылку виски. Больше пить не стал, чтобы не предстать перед Пьетро пьяным, но почувствовал себя храбрее.  
К тому моменту, когда дядин шофер приехал за ним, и предстоящий визит к боссу мафии, и танец в баре — все это в сознании Марка отошло далеко.  
Он послушно забрался в машину, не отвечая на приветствие Маурицио, и молчал всю дорогу.  
Верхний город казался ему скучным: его тишина и респектабельность служили приятным разнообразием после бурления жизни в Нижнем, но постоянно эту тишину Марк не выдержал бы.  
К его удивлению, Маурицио свернул в наиболее дорогой район, где жили чиновники высокого ранга. До сих пор ему как-то в голову не приходило, что Пьетро может обитать рядом с мэром или верховным судьей. Что ж, похоже, он и правда на короткой ноге с властями.  
Машина остановилась у кирпичного особняка, и шофер выскочил, чтобы открыть дверцу и передать Марка с рук на руки вышедшему навстречу парню в черном костюме. Для мажордома у того были слишком цепкий взгляд и слишком вкрадчивые движения. Он проводил Марка в холл, быстро обыскал и забрал нож: пистолет Марк решил с собой не брать. Потом кивком велел следовать за собой и повел в кабинет.  
Первым, кого Марк увидел, был Аквила. Он улыбнулся, вставая с кресла.  
— Вот и ты. Заходи. Синьор Пьетро, разрешите представить моего племянника.  
Хозяин дома, утопавший в кресле, кивнул.  
Марк сделал несколько шагов и оглянулся. Он ожидал увидеть пышный и помпезный кабинет, но комната, в которой их принял Пьетро, напоминала комнату клерка, а не главы преступного синдиката: простая крепкая мебель, бесцветная обивка стен. Выбивались из общего вида только небольшой бар и уголок с мягкими креслами.  
Пьетро перехватил его удивленный взгляд и пояснил:  
— У меня есть и другой кабинет, пошикарнее. Но там я принимаю только тех, кому хочу пустить пыль в глаза, а с вами у нас разговор серьезный.  
Еще один парень в черном костюме, стоявший за креслом Пьетро, предложил Марку напитки. Поданный виски оказался более высокого качества, чем тот, что продавался в их собственном баре. Хозяин не торопил его, давая распробовать угощение и осмотреться.  
Пьетро был чудовищно толст, он едва помещался в кресле. Его костюм походил на огромный мешок и был сильно помят. Марк подумал, что этот человек может позволить себе выглядеть небрежным: когда у кого-то столько власти, ему многое прощается.  
Держа пухлыми пальцами стакан, Пьетро смотрел поверх края на Марка.  
— Ты похож на отца, — наконец вынес он вердикт. — Я встречался с ним незадолго до того, как легавые его пристрелили. Надеюсь, ты и так же умен. Что за неприятности с Чаки?  
Марк посмотрел на дядю, но Пьетро щелкнул пальцами.  
— Смотри на меня, парень. Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому отвечать за свои проделки.  
Марк вспыхнул, но от ответной реплики удержался: дядя почти незаметно покачал головой, хотя вид у Аквилы был такой, словно он не присутствует при разговоре.  
Ради него Марк попытался унять раздражение и нарочито сухим тоном коротко изложил суть дела: Чаки попытался отнять деньги у мальчишек-связных, которые должны были доставить их Аквиле.  
Пьетро слушал, не перебивая. Его глазки, заплывшие жиром, внезапно стали острыми, он подался вперед, внимательно глядя на Марка. У того возникло чувство, что взгляд босса пронзает его насквозь. «Не вздумай ему солгать»,— вспомнил он дядины слова. Аквила знал, что говорит.  
Когда он замолчал, Пьетро довольно кивнул.  
— Ты не солгал, и это хорошо. Как там тебя парни зовут? Красавчик?  
— Да, это мое прозвище.  
— Тебе повезло. Не у каждого юноши в шайке такое чистенькое личико.  
Он повернулся, показывая заросший шрам около уха.  
— Этот появился, когда мне был столько же лет, сколько сейчас тебе. Я был глуп и часто лез куда не надо. А ты, похоже, избегаешь неприятностей?  
Слегка небрежный тон и намек на трусость разозлили Марка еще больше. Ему показалось, что дядя снова покачал головой, но не был в этом уверен: он глядел только в глаза Пьетро, пронзительные и ясные, как у молодого.  
— Нет, не избегаю. Но искать напрасные неприятности — это не смелость, а глупость.  
Пьетро изобразил подобие улыбки.  
— Ты мне нравишься. Умный. А раз так, я спрошу прямо — не люблю ходить вокруг да около. Аквила рассказал тебе, что я предлагаю поддержку?  
Марк кивнул, догадываясь, каким будет следующий вопрос.  
— А он сказал тебе о дополнительном условии?  
Марк кивнул еще раз.  
— И ты согласен? Только ответь вслух, а не кивай, как болван.  
— Да. Я согласен.  
— Чудно.  
Пьетро перестал буравить его взглядом, отвернулся и протянул стакан своему помощнику.  
— Я мог бы помочь вам просто так, — продолжил Пьетро. — Но я предпочитаю привязывать выгодных людей к себе как можно крепче. А что может быть прочнее, чем родственные связи? Ты видел мою дочь?  
— Нет.  
— Приезжай завтра, познакомишься. Не будем тревожить ее сейчас: наверняка занята своим вечерним туалетом. Женщины, крутят всякие фигли-мигли, ты же понимаешь... Успеешь на нее насмотреться.  
Он посерьезнел и отбросил дурашливый тон.  
— Ты должен понимать, что я тебе не просто честь оказываю. Дочь у меня одна, я беру тебя в семью.  
Марк смог выдавить только:  
— Я понимаю.  
Он вдруг почувствовал, как сильно устал, и гадал, сколько еще Пьетро их продержит. Но босс и сам посмотрел на часы.  
— Поздно уже. С этим делом покончили, теперь следующее. Твое первое дело, сынок. Среди ваших завелся крот.  
Марк в замешательстве посмотрел на Аквилу, но тот и сам был удивлен.  
— Это ошибка, — сказал Марк. — У нас все люди проверенные, мы лично их отбирали.  
Пьетро его перебил:  
— Если я говорю, что крот есть, значит, он есть. Две последние поставки товара попали в руки полиции, похоже, кто-то им сообщил. И я хочу знать, кто.  
— У нас есть связи, — вмешался Аквила. — Один человек в полиции мне должен. Мы поговорим с ним и все узнаем.  
— Чудно. Найдите, и делайте с ним что хотите. Мне интересен только результат.  
Пьетро заворочался в кресле, как кит в луже.  
— А сейчас давайте перестанем говорить о делах и выпьем за помолвку и за моего зятя.  
Он поднял стакан.  
— У тебя гордая фамилия — Аквила, орел. Я помогу тебе ее оправдать и подняться повыше. Просто держись меня, мой мальчик. Держись меня.

***

— Красавчик ничего не знает.  
Эска смотрел в окно. Уже стемнело, накрапывал дождь, поэтому он видел только водяные кляксы на стекле. Но он все равно смотрел, чтобы не встречаться с шефом взглядом. Тот все равно ему не верил.  
В комнате было холодно или ему так казалось. В полицейском управлении ему всегда было неуютно, странно, но в баре он чувствовал себя увереннее.  
— Он же племянник Аквилы.  
— Все равно, он исполнитель, а не организатор, и как источник информации по большей части бесполезен.  
Шеф пошуршал бумагами.  
— А что насчет Пьетро? Аквила искал с ним контакт.  
— Нашел. Они хотят объединиться. Пьетро планирует женить Марка на своей дочери.  
Шеф встал и прошелся по кабинету, остановился напротив окна, закрывая Эске обзор.  
— Аквила ведь родился и вырос в Нижнем городе? Как думаешь, если он захочет объединить Нижний в синдикат, у него получится?  
— Да. Он влиятельный человек, харизматичный. Он многих привел в свою банду, дал им работу. За ним люди пойдут. Пьетро сделал верный выбор.  
— А Красавчик?  
Эска помедлил, про Марка ему говорить не хотелось. «Придется», — подумал он тоскливо.  
— Ну? — поторопил шеф.  
— Марку верят. Не потому, что у него есть авторитет, он еще неопытен. Но у него есть задатки лидера, и он умеет находить подход к людям. Если Пьетро его натаскает, думаю, Марк сможет заменить и его.  
— Значит, Пьетро растит наследничка? Так-так...  
Шеф вернулся за стол и взял в руки карандаш.  
— Такой сорняк надо рубить на корню. Когда в баре намечается новая поставка?  
— В конце недели. Вы же не хотите штурмовать притон?  
— Именно это я и хочу сделать. Пока Аквила и Пьетро окончательно не спелись. Сообщи точное время поставки. Подгадаем так, чтобы оба хозяина были дома. А уже потом займемся Пьетро.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Страшно?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Эска. — Пугаться надо было до того, как я согласился. Теперь поздно.  
— Ну тогда иди.  
Эска остановился на пороге.  
— И посылайте за мной в следующий раз более вменяемого человека. Этот устроил представление и привлек внимание  
— Да, Санчес позер. И кое-кто похуже, — многозначительно добавил шеф. — Он к тебе приставал?  
— Ну что вы. Вел себя как джентльмен.  
Дождь все еще лил, Эска промок до нитки, прежде чем дошел до конца квартала. Настроения это не улучшило.  
Он все сделал правильно, в конце концов, он для того и пошел в банду. И скоро его работа будет окончена. Но что-то мешало этому радоваться. И это что-то было связано с Марком. Хотелось, чтобы в предстоящей облаве тот выжил.  
Он Эске, в общем-то, нравился. Умный, рассудительный — настоящий лидер. Таких людей ценили по обе стороны закона, Марку просто не повезло оказаться не на той: отец-гангстер, рано погибший, дядя-босс — у мальчишки другого выхода просто не было.  
По иронии судьбы, Эска прошел тот же путь, только его отец был полицейским и женился на дочери полицейского.  
Наверное, в этом был своеобразный юмор. Только Эске было не смешно.

***

Они остановились у машины. Маурицио предупредительно распахнул над дядей зонтик, он сам и Марк остались мокнуть под дождем.  
Марк ожидал, что Аквила с ним попрощается, но тот неожиданно положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Послушай меня. Я знаю, что поступаю как эгоист, заставляя тебя взять в жены дочку Пьетро.  
— Может, она милая.  
— Но жениться на ней ты не хочешь, так?  
— Я вообще не хотел бы жениться, — признался Марк в приступе откровенности.  
Дядя сочувственно кивнул.  
— Будь такая возможность, я бы избавил тебя от подобной обязанности, но эта козочка слишком молоденькая и прыткая для меня. Это и есть семья, Марк, когда ты думаешь не о себе, а о всех разом.  
Племянник чувствовал себя неловко от такого разговора и не знал, как его закончить. Он попытался незаметно взглянуть на часы, но от Аквилы это не укрылось, он убрал тяжелую руку с его плеча.  
— Нечего болтать со стариком. Иди, развлекайся. Никто не осудит мужчину, который прощается с холостой жизнью. Навести свою подружку... Не смущайся, я давно подозревал, что она у тебя есть. Я еще помню, что такое любовь, и могу отличить влюбленного. Хочешь, подброшу тебя к ней, а по дороге заедем в кондитерскую. Купишь пирожных, девушки любят сладкое.  
— Не нужно, она не из сластен.  
— Ну как знаешь.  
Аквила похлопал его по плечу и полез в машину. Маурицио, подумав, сунул Марку зонтик и сел на водительское кресло.  
Тот дождался, когда автомобиль отъедет, и только тогда поднял руку, ловя такси.  
Водителю он назвал адрес бара.

***

В комнату над баром он поднялся бегом.  
Эска открыл так быстро, как будто ждал его у порога. Видимо, он и сам только недавно вернулся: волосы были мокрые, он еще не снял пиджак.  
— Разве ты не должен быть у дяди...  
Марк перешагнул порог и захлопнул за собой дверь. Теперь они стояли грудью к груди. Марк наклонился в тот самый момент, когда Эска поднял голову.  
Сценарий был знаком обоим и почти не менялся: первый глубокий поцелуй, легкий укус, которым его наградил Эска, и дальше — молчаливое поспешное разоблачение. Эска перехватил его руки, когда Марк потянулся к своей ширинке, опустился на колени, по пути оставляя поцелуи на его груди и животе. Обнаженный Марк почувствовал прохладу комнаты — и сразу горячий рот на своем члене.  
Он машинально вцепился в волосы Эски, но тот мотнул головой, не желая принимать навязанный темп. Выпустил изо рта член, поцеловал Марка в живот — и тот резко поставил его на ноги, держа за запястья. Эска недовольно дернул руками, но Марк, без труда его удерживая, развернул к себе спиной, шлепнул, и тот неохотно подчинился. Встал, опираясь о комод, широко расставив ноги и приподняв ягодицы. Марк помедлил секунду, любуясь им. Эта добровольная покорность была именно тем, чего ни одна девушка ему дать не могла. Он провел рукой по худой спине, чувствуя, как Эска выгибается, следуя за его рукой и расслабляясь. Дождавшись, пока он успокоится, Марк еще раз с силой ударил его по ягодицам и навалился, когда Эска, зашипев, дернулся. Он знал, как бесит любовника это силовое превосходство. Марк же одновременно стыдился того, что сам получает такое удовольствие от процесса, и наслаждался этим. Он удержал любовника за бедра и с силой вошел в него, преодолевая сопротивление.  
Эска вскрикнул, попытался сжаться и не пустить его глубже. Марк не уступал. Противостояние длилось пару секунд — и вдруг Эска обмяк в его руках, покорно подставился.  
Марк обхватил его под грудью и начал двигаться резко и жестко, чувствуя, как неохотно растягиваются мышцы, принимая его, и как Эска замирает от каждого толчка — пока от боли, не от удовольствия. По-хорошему, надо было остановиться, но от покорности он шалел.  
Просунув руку между ног любовнику, Марк сжал его член, полувозбужденный и оттого мягкий. Сам Эска отвернулся, когда его попытались поцеловать в губы. Пришлось снова применить силу: Марк развернул его голову за подбородок, рискуя свернуть шею, и впился в губы. Одновременно с этим он стиснул вялый член в руке.  
Эска со злостью впился зубами в его нижнюю губу, но вместе с этим выдохнул от удовольствия, толкаясь в его руку. Несколько быстрых грубых движений — и он уже сам подставлялся, принимая Марка глубоко и вбиваясь в его кулак. Они больше не грызлись, целовались взахлеб. Марк чувствовал головокружительную смесь чувств к этому человеку: дикое возбуждение, желание подчинить и щемящую нежность.  
Он кончил, войдя в него до упора, и прижался, перенося свой вес на Эску. Тот послушно согнулся, удерживая на себе его вес.  
Марк расслабленно поцеловал любовника в плечо и попытался выйти, но Эска сжал член мышцами.  
— Дотрахай, скотина.  
Марк, спохватившись, снова начал его ласкать, пока Эска со вздохом облегчения не кончил ему в руку. Только тогда он выпустил Марка и брезгливо оттолкнул. Добрел до кровати и рухнул лицом вниз, разведя ноги и выставив напоказ растраханный, пульсирующий анус. При виде такой соблазнительной картины член Марка снова начал оживать.  
— Даже не думай, — сказал Эска, угадав его намерения.  
Марк положил руку ему на ягодицу, и парень взвился, перехватывая запястье, но тут же охнул и свернулся клубочком на кровати.  
Марка затопило раскаяние.  
— Прости.  
— Одним «прости» тут не отделаешься. Я же сказал, не трогай!  
Но Марк и не думал причинять ему боль. Просто лег рядом, прижав его к груди. Положил руки на ягодицы, успокаивающе погладил. Эска обнял его рукой за талию и прижался крепче.  
Несколько минут они лежали в молчании. Марк наслаждался близостью и теплом этого человека, запретность связи с которым придавала горькую нотку этим странным отношениям.  
Он не смог бы объяснить, почему ходит к Эске. Его никогда не тянуло на мужчин ни до, ни после, да и с этим он обещал себе больше не встречаться. Но чем дольше он сдерживался, тем яростнее проходили эти встречи. Он не знал, зачем это нужно Эске, но в глубине души боялся, что тот его однажды прогонит.  
Правда, сейчас бросить любовника должен был он.  
— Виски, — пробубнил Эска ему в грудь. — Там, в шкафчике.  
Пока Марк доставал выпивку и два стакана, он сел, поморщившись.  
— Очень больно? — спросил Марк виновато.  
— Давай я тебя выебу — узнаешь. Хороший будет подарочек тебе на свадьбу.  
Марк замер напротив кровати.  
— Так ты знаешь?  
— Все знают.  
Марк присел на край постели, передал ему стакан. Первую порцию Эска проглотил, не поморщившись, как лекарство или обезболивающее. Второй стакан торжественно поднял.  
— За Марка Аквилу, будущего Лаки Лучано!  
Тот опустил свой стакан, не пригубив.  
— Ну что?  
— Я этого не хотел.  
Эска прижал палец к его губам.  
— А вот этого не надо. Ты оправдываешься, будто я девица, которую ты бросаешь босой и беременной. Оставь трагизм. Ты женишься — ну и что?  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
— Все равно будешь бегать ко мне.  
— Не буду, — сказал Марк, глядя в стакан. — Если об этом узнают... Короче, не надо.  
Эска тоже посерьезнел, поболтал оставшимся в стакане виски.  
— Ну, рано или поздно это все равно случилось бы. Ты женишься, а я заведу другого бутлегера, который будет трахать меня тайком.  
Он произнес это с вызовом, напрашиваясь, но Марку было не до подначек и не до смеха. Он вдруг понял, как сильно ему будет не хватать этих встреч и ощущения близости, которого ни с кем другим он не получал. В горле поднялся ком, и он поспешно проглотил содержимое стакана, чтобы скрыть эмоции.  
— Ну так что, Аквила, это прощальная встреча?  
— Получается, что так.  
— Тогда какого хрена ты там сидишь? Давай соси.  
И пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд:  
— А ты думал? После такой скачки ты мне должен — раз. Я все равно больше ни на что не способен — два.  
Марк слабо улыбнулся.  
— Совсем ни на что?  
— Я, конечно, не был девственницей, но целку ты порвал.  
Эска пихнул его ногой в бедро, Марк ухватился за лодыжку и дернул на себя, укладывая на спину и широко разводя его ноги.

***

— Почему тебя называют Аргентинцем?  
Эска ответил не сразу, раскуривал сигарету. Дым нагло выпустил в нос Марку.  
— Мы три года знакомы, а ты только спросил?  
Марк отобрал сигарету, затянулся сам.  
— Мне все время было не до того. Теперь жалею, что не спрашивал раньше. Я вообще про тебя ничего не знаю.  
Эска устроился поудобнее у Марка на плече, так, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.  
— Я из Англии, но когда мне было семь, мы переехали в Буэнос-Айрес.  
— Далековато.  
— Отец искал лучшей доли.  
— Нашел?  
— Я же в шайку пошел, сам не понимаешь?  
Марк провел рукой по его волосам.  
— Это там ты научился танцевать?  
— А то. Танго там очень популярно. Это, кстати, мужской танец. Точнее, был, пока европейские ханжи его не извратили. Так что зря вы так пялились, когда мы танцевали сегодня.  
— Я не пялился.  
— Пялился, только по-другому, ревновал.  
Его слова напомнили Марку цель визита. Они уже попрощались, потом попрощались еще пару раз. Пора было идти, но уходить не хотелось. Маленькая комната вдруг показалась ему самым уютным жилищем на свете.  
Марк никогда не размышлял об их отношениях, все получалось само собой, походя, и казалось, что так будет всегда. А в эту минуту он вдруг ясно понял, чего на самом деле хочет: чтобы эта ночь никогда не кончалась. Лежать бы так вечность, чувствуя рядом тепло Эски и его тяжесть на своем плече.  
«Я его люблю». Эта мысль была настолько абсурдной, что в другое время он рассмеялся бы. Но сейчас она его ужаснула. Все было предрешено, и от этого становилось тошно.  
— Я пойду.  
Эска приподнял голову, давая ему убрать руку. Он подождал, пока Марк оденется, и поцеловал его на прощание.  
— Ну пока, — сказал он просто, без сожаления.  
И от этого Марку стало легче. Грусть все равно осталась, но ушел он без раздумий.

***

Его слова, сказанные Аквиле, оказались верными: Роза была очень милой. Не красавицей, но хорошенькой, с бараньими черными кудряшками и смуглой кожей полуитальянки. А вот личико у нее было круглое, с небольшими глазами и ртом-бантиком — в мать-американку. При смехе Роза показывала мелкие острые зубки. А смеялась она много: Марк позаботился, чтобы девушке с ним было весело.  
Они сидели в том же кабинете, в котором вчера их принимал Пьетро. В противоположном углу кабинета хозяин дома и Аквила притворялись, что играют в шахматы, но Марк был уверен, что от орлиного взгляда босса не укрылась ни одна деталь их разговора.  
«Полюбить ее я не смогу, — думал Марк, прощаясь с невестой. — Но привыкнуть — вполне».  
— Вы отлично поладили, — бодро сказал Аквила, но осекся, наткнувшись на взгляд племянника. — Ладно, — сказал он уже спокойнее. — Но ведь неплохо все прошло?  
— Да, — вынужденно сказал Марк. — Неплохо.  
— Может, тебя другая новость больше обрадует?  
Марк остановился, уловив его серьезный тон.  
— Крот?  
— Да. Помнишь, я говорил, что у нас тоже свой шпион в полиции имеется? Он назначил тебе встречу. Сегодня, на перекрестке Девятой и Джамп-стрит, в баре Мики.  
— Это же под носом у полиции. До управления там всего квартал.  
— И потому он может спокойно там появиться. Ты же не через парадный вход пойдешь, а через черный. Поговорите у Мики в подсобке.  
— А ты?  
— Ну, это же тебе надо покорить Пьетро своим умением вести дела. Сам поговоришь с нашим кротом, сам найдешь крота чужого и казнишь. Удачи.  
— Знаешь...  
— Что?  
— Спасибо.  
Произнести это коротенькое слово было неимоверно трудно.  
— Спасибо за все, что ты делаешь.  
Аквила вздохнул.  
— Не благодари меня, мальчик. На самом деле я втравливаю тебя в еще большие неприятности.

***

— Ты?!  
Давешний латинос усмехнулся.  
— Вот неожиданность-то, правда?  
— Ты правда работаешь в полиции?  
— Ага, а там уверены, что я копаю под вас.  
Латинос пошарил по карманам, достал зажигалку и сигареты.  
— Э! — строго сказал заглянувший к ним в подсобку Мики. — Не курить возле еды.  
Парень вздохнул, но курево послушно убрал.  
В каморке было тесновато и слишком людно: он сам, Марк, Джо (стрелок не желал пропустить веселье) и еще двое парней, готовых немедленно отправиться за кротом, как только им сообщат имя.  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты не солжешь, сдав мне его?  
— Не солгу, будь уверен. Я Аквиле должен. Он меня из беспризорника и воришки сделал человеком.  
Марк усмехнулся: слова латиноса его позабавили. Тот истолковал его улыбку по-своему:  
— Что смеешься? Не веришь? Главное, что Аквила верит. К тому же, я видел снаружи тех трех парней со стволами. Глупить не буду.  
— Ты слишком болтлив. Имя.  
— Ты будешь удивлен...

***

— Маккуновалу я не доверяю.  
Капитан Диксон поднял глаза на своего помощника, сидящего в кресле напротив.  
— Почему?  
— Слишком уж он к этой банде прикипел.  
— А факты у тебя есть, Стокман? Меня голые догадки не устраивают.  
— Он спит с Красавчиком.  
Диксон медленно откинулся в кресле. У него появилось подозрение, что он не совсем понимает современный жаргон, Стокман наверняка имел в виду что-то другое.  
— Уточним. Спит — то есть...  
— Живет в содомском грехе.  
Диксона удивило то, что помощник использовал библейский эвфемизм, но еще больше удивило, что Маккуновал и правда... И вряд ли ради дела: он-то утверждал, что Красавчик бесполезен.  
— Ты точно уверен?  
— Да.  
— Откуда?  
Стокман нехотя ответил:  
— Я за ним следил.  
— За Маккуновалом?  
Диксон начал злиться.  
— Я такого приказа не отдавал!  
Помощник посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Знаю. И не отдали бы, даже если бы я вам рассказал раньше. Но зато теперь мы знаем, что у Маккуновала есть причины переметнуться на ту сторону.  
Диксон побарабанил пальцами по столу, размышляя.  
— На какой день назначена операция захвата?  
— Послезавтра.  
— Думаешь, он их предупредит?  
— Не исключено. Лучше исходить из самого плохого прогноза.  
Диксон с досадой вздохнул.  
— Ненавижу перебежчиков.  
Через десять минут Стокман вышел из кабинета шефа с приказом начать налет на бар Аквилы и строгим наказом ни в коем случае не убивать Маккуновала.

***

— Марк? Марк!  
Джо заглядывал ему в лицо.  
— Так что будем делать? С кротом?  
Его голос дрожал от возбуждения. Марк оглянулся. Остальные парни смотрели на него, как охотничьи псы в ожидании команды. А он сам стоял, словно оглушенный названным именем. Латинос поспешно испарился, как только произнес его, видимо, почуял, что у босса сейчас ну очень плохое настроение.  
— Я сам, — сказал он. — Сам с ним разберусь.  
— Но мы подстрахуем! Пойдем с тобой.  
— Хорошо... Ладно... Я сейчас, подготовьтесь пока.  
Он едва успел дойти до туалета и согнулся над унитазом. Но приступ тошноты прошел так же внезапно, как и наступил. Марк подождал еще немного, чувствуя, как постепенно откатывается от горла горький комок, а потом подошел к умывальнику. Холодная вода его освежила и прояснила мысли. Он уставился на свое отражение в зеркале, пытаясь отыскать на лице надпись «идиот». Ее явно не хватало.  
Он всегда был проницательным, мог с точностью сказать, о чем думают ребята, кто готов слиться, а кто останется преданным. Но тут чутье его подвело.  
Сейчас, перебирая воспоминания, он натыкался в памяти на мелочи, от которых отмахивался: отлучки, взгляды, жесты, оговорки. Все то, чего он замечать не хотел. Променял своих ребят на тугую задницу и член.  
На смену удивлению — как же так?! — пришло разочарование, а за ним — гнев. Ему не нужны были ни пистолет, ни проволока, он охотно сдавил бы шею Аргентинца голыми руками. При мысли об этом Марк испытал что-то похожее на физическое возбуждение. Эска каждый раз словно умирал на его руках, кончая. Что ж, это будет его самый сильный оргазм.  
Он взял шляпу, лежащую на краю раковины, и, тщательно поправляя, надел ее. Оглядел себя в зеркале: безупречный вид и ни капли сомнения. И вышел, на ходу велев Джо собирать ребят.

***

Марку доводилось видеть казнь предателей и даже принимать в ней участие. Он до сих пор помнил, как безобразно раздувается лицо человека, когда на шее у него затягивают петлю. Словно у гигантской рыбы. Сходство заметнее из-за того, что глаза выпучиваются, а сам казненный поначалу хватает ртом воздух. Потом он затихает, но и после смерти его лицо остается таким же припухшим, безобразным и удивленным.  
Через несколько минут и Эска станет таким.  
Он подошел, ступая как можно тише. Тот не обращал на него внимания, потягивал виски, равнодушно поглядывая на сцену. Когда он наклонился, на шее сзади стал виден засос, один из оставленных прошлой ночью.  
Марк остановился. До этого момента он был уверен, что с кротом обойдется жестко. Но сейчас понял: не сможет отдать его на пытки. Сам себя презирать будет за это, но не отдаст.  
Но есть ведь и другой вариант, подумал он вдруг и нащупал в кармане нож. Один удар, под лопатку слева — и все будет кончено. Ему надо наказать крота, убрать — он и уберет. Но быстро, обрывая его жизнь и свои мучения.  
Но руку он поднять не успел: Эска обернулся.  
— Красавчик! Черт, ты меня напугал.  
Аргентинец смотрел на него, улыбаясь безмятежно и с легкой лукавинкой. Как шлюха, подумал Марк, пытаясь пробудить в себе злость. Но бесполезно. Ярость улетучилась, оставив место усталости. Сейчас он охотно заколол бы себя, только бы закончить этот затянувшийся кошмар.  
— Ты чего-то хочешь, Красавчик?  
Эска понизил голос, добавив нотку соблазнительности.  
И не оборачиваясь, Марк знал, что Джо и остальные стоят не дыша, смотрят. Ждут.  
Напрасно ждут. Может, он сделает то, что должен. Или отдаст Аргентинца им. Но сначала он получит ответы. Почему нет, если все уже решено? Вот только его вопросы не предназначены для чужих ушей.  
Он выпустил рукоятку ножа и вынул руку из кармана.  
— Потанцуешь со мной?  
— Перебрал, Красавчик?  
Марк, не слушая его, снял пальто и шарф, бросил их на стул. Туда же полетела шляпа. Он взял Эску за запястье и потащил за собой среди танцующих. Краем глаза увидел, что Джо заметался, ища место, откуда их с Аргентинцем будет лучше видно.  
Эска уперся и попытался освободить запястье.  
— Прощание было вчера, Красавчик. Хватит с тебя и одного праздника.  
Но Марк грубо рванул его к себе, закидывая руку себе на плечо. Эска пихнул его в грудь, но Марк удержал его без труда — как удерживал там, наверху, ломая сопротивление.  
— Я не игрушка, Красавчик.  
— Заткнись.  
Оркестр, как по заказу, закончил медленную мелодию и начал другую — танго.  
— Ты же в этом хорош? Так танцуй.  
Эска посмотрел волком, но послушно пошел в танце.  
Марку впервые достался такой прекрасный партнер. Тело Эски послушно следовало за его телом, повторяя малейшие движения, подчиняясь. Это напомнило их постельный танец, когда они искали общий ритм и двигались в нем: сначала навстречу друг другу, потом отстраниться — и снова друг к другу, сливаясь в объятьях.  
На них оборачивались, смеялись. Поступок Марка был еще неприличнее и оттого забавнее, чем вчерашние танцы.  
— Я не понимаю, зачем этот цирк...  
Марк развернул его к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. Какое-то время в глазах Эски была только ярость, но вот ее сменило понимание.  
Он на мгновение сбился с ритма, но Марк его поддержал. Он сдвинул пальцы ниже, на запястья Эски, и нащупал участившийся пульс. Взгляд у того метнулся за край площадки, туда, где их уже поджидали. Джо передвинулся так, чтобы Аргентинец его видел, отвел полу пиджака и положил руку на пистолет.  
Несколько секунд Эска молчал, двигаясь механически.  
— Что теперь?  
Из голоса исчезли и злость, и игривость, он звучал напряженно, по-деловому. Но четкости движений Эска больше не терял. Со стороны, наверное, казалось, что их танец преисполнен страсти, так крепко они сжимали друг друга: Эска тоже вцепился в Марка, словно боясь, что его расстреляют, стоит оттолкнуть Красавчика.  
Тому было что ответить на это «что теперь», но самый правильный ответ был бы: не знаю. Он и правда не знал, как поступить с Эской, который понимал, в чем виноват, и даже не пытался оправдаться.  
Марк сделал шаг вперед, словно в наступлении. Эска подался назад, и поверх его плеча Марк увидел Джо в нетерпении: еще не пора? Он покачал головой.  
Разворот.  
— Зачем?  
Эска усмехнулся и крепче сжал его плечо.  
— Потому что это моя работа, Красавчике. Ты гангстер, я коп.  
— Хреновый ты коп, раз тебя смогли вычислить.  
— Хреновый ты гангстер, раз подпустил меня так близко.  
Он охнул, когда кулак Марка врезался в живот. И снова как ни в чем не бывало рука вернулась на пояс Эски.  
— Неподходящее время, чтобы спорить. Ты окружен моими людьми.  
Эска развернул его, перехватив инициативу, чтобы рассмотреть пересчитать тех, кого Марк вызвал на подмогу. Какое-то время он вел в танце и делал это отлично.  
— Четверо? Я выпутывался и из худших ситуаций.  
— Не дразни меня.  
— Почему?  
Эска превращался в самого себя. То есть в Аргентинца, которого Марк знал: насмешливого, наглого и желанного. В его взгляде был вызов: ну, Красавчик? Что же ты сделаешь?  
На секунду взгляды встретились, а потом они вцепились друг в друга, из-за чего снова сбились с ритма. Марк почувствовал, как вместе со злостью в нем поднимается возбуждение, внизу живота тяжелеет. А в бедро ему уперся член Эски, недвусмысленно вставший.  
Они больше не говорили. Молчали, в танце выкладывая свою ярость и желание. И свое отчаяние.  
Марку казалось, что скрипка оплакивает их... Ну что там у них было?  
Вопреки правилам, он попытался опустить руку на ягодицу, но Эска мотнул головой:  
— Ладонь на пояс, Красавчик.  
Марк стиснул зубы от злости, но подчинился. Шаг, второй — и тут он почувствовал то, чего не было ни с кем раньше: ритм партнера. Механические движения вдруг превратились в плавные и легкие. Если танец был таким же состязанием, как секс, — им не оставалось ничего другого, как вступить в это состязание.  
Эска элегантно развернулся вместе с ним.  
— Ну и сколько правды было в твоих словах? — спросил Марк.  
— В каких? Я много чего говорил.  
Марк поражался, как Эска умудряется ругаться и при этом не сбиваться с ритма.  
— Про переезд родителей?  
— Это правда.  
— Про то, что был танцором?  
— И это правда. Я подрабатывал, танцуя в барах и уча туристов танго.  
— А еще ты говорил, что чуть не женился...  
— А вот это уже ложь. Я вообще не сплю с бабами. Но признаться толпе мужиков с оружием, что предпочитаешь их же, — не лучший вариант.  
Его рука соскользнула с плеча, секунда — Марк почувствовал щипок за задницу — и она вернулась на место.  
— Глупо себя ведешь.  
— Напоследок-то можно.  
Глаза у него были как у хмельного, отчаянные, веселые. Нет, скорее, как у приговоренного к казни, который знает, что веселье закончится виселицей.  
— Напоследок можно, — согласился Марк, и они больше не говорили.  
Настоящее прощание было не вчера, наедине, а здесь — на глазах у всего бара. Одобрительные крики и аплодисменты доносились словно издалека, Марк сосредоточился на движении и своих ощущениях: тепло в разогретых мышцах, шершавая ткань пиджака под рукой, тяжесть Эски, когда Марк на секунду поднял его на руках.  
Но в этом состязании, как и в постели, победителя не было: Марк вел, но Эска благодаря своему таланту перетягивал танец на себя. Марк знал, что любуются именной Эской.  
Смотрели на них все, они сейчас были как на ладони. И, вероятно, Аргентинца и убили бы здесь, если бы они не двигались так быстро.  
Мелодия завершалась. Еще минута — и все будет кончено.  
— Только сделай это сам.  
— Что?  
На секунду их лица оказались напротив друг друга. Эска, оказывается, сильно побледнел, глаза, наоборот, потемнели и были серьезными.  
— Убей сам. Может, тебе это будет нелегко, не знаю. Но я был бы благодарен.  
Руки у Марка вдруг ослабли. Он отвернулся.  
— Сейчас подойдем к противоположному концу зала, — сказал он, глядя в сторону. — Выскакивай в туалет — и вылезай через окно. Там никто не караулит.  
Несколько секунд Эска молчал. А потом спросил:  
— А как же ты?  
— Сунь руку мне в карман.  
Он почувствовал, как чужая рука ощупала спрятанный в кармане нож.  
— Можешь меня ударить.  
— Ты сдурел?  
— Я видел. как ты обращаешься с ножом. Уверен, если постараешься, то не заденешь ничего важного. Никто ничего и не поймет.  
Рука из кармана исчезла, но только потому, что вынутый нож был бы слишком заметен.  
— Тебя возненавидят после этого.  
— Я сумею любому заткнуть глотку.  
— Это точно. Ты сумеешь.  
Марк уверенно повел его к дальнему концу площадки, подальше от своих парней. Немногие оставшиеся стоять расступались, давая им пройти.  
— Марк, я...  
— Замолчи. Я все еще зол на тебя и все равно не поверю.  
Музыка заканчивалась. Рука Эски снова нырнула в карман за ножом.  
— Ладно. Прости. Если это утешит, то тебя в качестве источника информации я никогда не использовал.  
Он усмехнулся своей обычной ухмылкой.  
— Да я бы и не узнал ничего, мы больше трахались, чем говорили. Готов?  
Марк, не успевая следить за сменой темы, кивнул.  
Он не заметил движения, только острая боль пронзила левый бок. Он оттолкнул Эску, схватился за выступающую из пиджака рукоятку.  
Порезали его впервые. Вот, оказывается, как это бывает: не только боль, от которой мысли сбиваются, но и позорная слабость. Марк сделал лишь небольшой шаг и упал на колени. Вовремя: грохнул выстрел, завизжали женщины, клиенты кинулись кто куда: под столы, за стойку. Музыка взвизгнула и смолкла.  
А Марк смотрел, как убегает крот. Шустрый, гибкий, Эска проскользнул в туалет, куда за ним с топотом кинулись трое. Но Марк уже не переживал за него: успеет, вылезет. В конце концов, окно небольшое, а парни уж слишком широки в плечах.  
Его подхватили под локоть. Джо.  
— Красавчик, ты как? Вот с-сука! И откуда только нож достал! Ты вставай давай. Тут где-то доктор был, щас...  
Снова прогремел выстрел, потом второй. Джо выпучил глаза и опрокинулся вперед, на Марка. Тот попытался удержать его, и руки моментально стали красными и скользкими. На этот раз от той крови, которая сочилась из груди Джо.  
Сознание, уставшее от боли, путалось: кто стреляет, почему Джо, Эска ведь ушел...  
Но тут рядом упал еще кто-то — клиент, не гангстер, — а потом Марк увидел валящую в двери толпу в темной форме и с оружием. Полиция. Он бросил тело Джо и заполз за стойку.  
Там уже сидела девушка, она судорожно рыдала, и слезы прокладывали дорожки на ее напудренных щеках. Девица попыталась уцепиться за Марка, но тот ее отпихнул. Не от грубости, а сознавая, что без него у девчонки больше шансов выжить. Ее-то, может, не тронут. Пришли за ним.  
Страха эта мысль не вызвала, только еще один приступ горечи — последний: Эска, сука, все-таки навел на них легавых. И теперь Марку либо отправится в тюрьму, либо ляжет от пули прямо тут.  
Он выбрал тюрьму: тот, кто жив, всегда найдет способ подняться. Тем более что Аквилы в баре не было, наверняка тот спасся и потом поможет племяннику.  
Сквозь пелену боли Марк увидел остановившиеся рядом ноги в форменных ботинках. Хотел было сказать, что сдается, но не успел ни раскрыть рот, ни вообще чего-либо почувствовать: пуля, вошедшая в грудь, убила его сразу и милосердно.

***

Аквила выбрался из машины, опираясь на руку Маурицио. В последние несколько месяцев он чувствовал, что сдает, превращается из бодрого пожилого мужчины в старика. Еще умудрялся держать лицо: стоит стервятникам почувствовать, что он ослаб, и на него набросятся, — но иногда силы подводили.  
Шофер предупредительно подал цветы. Хотел проводить, но Аквила решил, что доковыляет сам. Тем более свежие могилы были недалеко.  
Аргентинца он увидел издалека и сразу узнал: зрение ему еще не отказало. Пожалуй, он мог бы даже попасть из пистолета точно в затылок, если бы так не дрожали руки. И если бы он этого хотел.  
Аквила подошел к могиле и положил на нее букет. Аргентинец напрягся, но старик не собирался ни прогонять его, ни звать Маурицио, который уж точно не промахнется. Он и ненависти-то к мальчишке не испытывал. За что? Лично тот Марка не убивал, да и вообще делал свою работу. Аквила с ним точно так же поступил бы.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Аргентинец.  
— Да уж само собой. Не каждый день убивают твоего любовника.  
Кажется, ему удалось удивить мальчишку.  
— Так вы знали?!  
— От меня ничто в баре не укроется. Я ведь потому до сих пор и не позвал своих ребят. Все мы имеем право оплакивать близких.  
— В тот день вообще не должно было быть облавы. Это все я... Они решили, что я их предал.  
Эска не знал, почему оправдывается. Может, потому что заметил, как сильно сдал Аквила. А может, потому, что он и правда впитал философию подчинения. Гангстер или нет, Аквила был его боссом целых три года.  
— Что ж, свою верность им ты доказал. Должности не лишили?  
— Нет.  
Они помолчали, говорить было больше не о чем. Аквила заметил ворчливо:  
— Хоть бы цветы принес.  
— Если бы Марк был жив, он бы посмеялся. Не было у нас никакой романтики.  
— Я помню. Девушка, которая не любит сладкое.  
Аргентинец посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
— Старческая болтовня, не обращай внимания.  
— Хотите, я до машины вас провожу?  
— Не надо, там один из моих парней с пистолетом. И... Ты бы прекратил сюда таскаться. Наши тоже Марка навещают.  
— Последний раз. Больше не приду.  
— Вот и славно. И на дорожке мне не попадайся. Ничего личного, но смерть будет не из легких.  
Эска кивнул.  
— Прощай, Аргентинец.  
— Прощай, Аквила.  
Обратный путь показался старику гораздо дольше. Он выбился из сил, дойдя до машины, и заметил цепкий взгляд Маурицио. «Тоже на мое место навострился, крысеныш».  
— В Нижний город, — буркнул он.  
В окне машины кладбище было как на ладони: сиротливые холмики земли, схваченные первым морозом, голые ветки деревьев. Все так скучно и уныло, совсем не похоже на землю обетованную, что ждет человека после смерти. Марк наверняка предпочел бы другое место. В конце концов, они оба считали, что жизнь — это движение.


End file.
